dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Cartoon Network (El Kadsre)
Cartoon Network, commonly abbreviated as CN, is a television channel available in El Kadsre, Mahri, North El Kadsre, Sentan and Vicnora. It was launched on 1st September, 1996, and it is owned by by Turner Broadcasting System El Kadsre (a semi-autonomous unit of Time Warner). Cartoon Network in the El Kadsre is available in English, Japanese, Spanish and Vicnoran languages. The channel free airs everyday at 6:00am to 10:00pm. It timeshares with Adult Swim (10:00pm to 6:00am). History The channel is infamously known for ordering second Japanese dubs of many series. The Flinstones, which aired in the 1980's on El TV Kadsre 1, was redubbed by the studio "Fuji Television - Japan" with new voices for all the characters (except for Wilma, The Great Gazoo, and Barney) because Turner Broadcasting System El Kadsre could not afford to borrow the 16mm prints that the dubs were recorded on. (El TV Kadsre later then gave the restored dub prints to Turner in 2004) The Jetsons, both the original series and the revival, both aired on RGN El Kadsre and NBN Sentan in the late 1970's and the 1980's, but the dub film prints of episodes 8, 23, and 41 were lost when the 16mm prints fell down a well in a freak bowling accident. Then TBSEK got all the dub voice actors and responsible people that did the original dub and had them redub those episodes with a new script. In February 2004, Cartoon Network El Kadsre digital on-screen graphic logo from the top right hand corner of the screen. On March 2005 until October 2011, the bumpers were replaced with 3-D animations of a "City" that all the Cartoon Network toons lived in. Show-specific bumpers were replaced with 3-D animations of a well-known scene from the particular show. Between January 2006 and May 2007, Cartoon Network phased out all Hanna-Barbera animation and shows previously labelled Cartoon Cartoons. In September 2005, nearly all of Cartoon Network El Kadsre's classic programming had been relocated to its sister network Boomerang to make way for new programming. On 1 October 2011, Cartoon Network El Kadsre introduced its new branding and logo. Designed by Brand New School, it makes heavy use of a black and white checkerboard motif, as well as various CMYK color variations and patterns. The slogan CHECK it was also introduced. Also transferred from 4:3 to 16:9 broadcasting. Current programming Original series * Adventure Time (2011-present) * The Amazing World of Gumball (2011-present) * Steven Universe (2013-present) * Clarence (2014-present) * We Bare Bears (2015-present) * The Powerpuff Girls series (2016-present) * Mighty Magiswords (2016-present) * Ben 10 (2017-present) * OK K.O.!. Let's Be Heroes (2017-present) Acquired series * Teen Titans Go! (2013-present) * Camp Lakebottom (2014-present) * Supernoobs (2016-present) (also aired on Boomerang) * Unikitty! (2018-present) Live-action series * Technic Heroes (1996-present) (also aired on Boomerang) Former programming Original series * Dexter's Laboratory (1997-2011) * Johnny Bravo (1997-2004) * Cow and Chicken (1997-2007) * I Am Weasel (1997-2005) * The Powerpuff Girls series (1998-2011) * Ed, Edd n Eddy (1999-2011) * Mike, Lu & Og (1999-2003) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999-2011) * Sheep in The Big City (2000-2003) * Time Squad (2001-2004) * Samurai Jack (2001-2006) * Grim & Evil (2001-2003) * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones? (2002-2003) * Codename: Kids Next Door (2003-2011) * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy (2003-2011) * Evil Con Carne (2003-2004) * Megas XLR (2003-2011) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (2004-2011) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2005-2011) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (2005-2011) * Camp Lazlo (2005-2011) * My Gym's Partner a Monkey (2006-2011) * Ben 10 series (2006-2011) * Squirrel Boy (2006-2011) * Class of 3000 (2007-2009) * Chowder (2008-2013) * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (2008-2013) * Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2013) * The Problem Solverz (2011-2012) * Generator Rex (2011-2015) * Regular Show (2010-2017) * Sym-Bionic Titan (2011-2012) * Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2015) Acquired series * 2 Stupid Dogs (1996-2003) * Teen Titans (2003-2011) * Duck Dodgers (2003-2011) (also aired on Boomerang) * What's New Scooby-Doo (2003-2011) * Tom & Jerry (1996-2011) * Justice League (2002-2011) * Total Drama Island (2009-2010) * Total Drama Action (2010-2011) * Total Drama World Tour (2011-2012) * Total Drama Revenge of The Island (2012-2013) * Total Drama All-Stars and Pahkitew Island (2013-2014) * Johnny Test (2011-2018) * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2011-2015) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011-2016) Live-action series * Destroy Build Destroy (2011-2014) * Hole in The Wall El Kadsre (2011-2014) (A Viva production) * Unnatural History (2010) * Dude, What Would Happen (2011-2014) Category:1996 Category:Cartoon Network Category:El Kadsre Category:Television Category:Television channels Category:Fictional television channels Category:Fictional TV channels Category:TV channels Category:TV Channels in El Kadsre Category:Television channels in El Kadsre Category:Television channels and stations established in 1996 Category:Television in El Kadsre Category:1990s Category:1990s establishments Category:1996 establishments Category:Cartoon Network (fictional countries)